Timelords don't tickle
by whotookmycheese
Summary: "That's when he felt her fingers to find their way to his pocket to seek what she was looking for. He moved quickly in discomfort and a strange high noise run out from his closed lips. He quickly slapped her hand away." A fluffish piece.


A/N: I'm actually trying to keep bot Doctor and Rose in character and keep their relationship as it is shown. I don't know if I succeeded. Because this is kinda fluffy. Please R&R so I can make myself a better writer!

Sorry for my bad grammar!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing!

 **Timelords don't tickle**

\- What movie should we watch today? Rose asked, looking throw the wide moviecollection of the TARDIS.

\- You choose, the Doctor said. He enjoyed these little moviemoments with Rose. Had before but even more in this body, as it was more used to touching and loved hugging. Especially Rose. Hugging Rose was like marshmallows and cottoncandy and sweet dreams that always...

\- Every time I choose you're unhappy, Rose whined, brining the Doctor back to the bitter ground. - You didn't like Jumanji...

\- It was a boardgame that swallowed a boy and spit out a jungle! he argued.

\- ...and you hated the Princess Diaries...

\- A country named 'Genovia' doesn't exist!

\- ...and Titanic, which happenes to be one of my favorites...

\- They both would have fitted on that door!

\- ...you completely ruined!

The Doctor looked a bit ashamed as he rubbed her neck.

\- Okay, Titanic was a pretty good movie. If they hadn't done that ridiculous doormistake. Or if the maincharacters had been named otherways.

\- What do you mean, what's wrong with Jack and Rose?

\- Well, it only reminds me of... he cut of and gestured at her. At first, she looked completely puzzled. Then she seemed to realize.

\- Oh, you got to be kidding me!

He suddenly wished he hadn't said anything.

\- You are still captainenvy!

\- I am not! I'm a lord. A lord is above a captain.

Rose giggled. He liked that sound, it was like bells and birdsing and a brooke at the same time. He noticed how cheesy that thought sounded even in his mind. So, to give himself something else to think, he went to her to the filmshelf.

\- Casablanca? he suggested, pulling in out.

\- Is it black-and-white? Rose asked, a bit worried.

\- Oh, come on! Many good movies are black-and-white! And this one you'll love. There's lovers who have lost each other during the war and now...

\- Don't spoil it! Rose laughed and grabbed it. - Fine, Casablanca it is

The Doctor grinned and took her free hand.

\- Oh, do I need tissues?

\- Do you -? Oh. Well, when it is you in the question then... Yeah, you just might.

They sat next to each other on the sofa and the Doctor took the film out of it's box.

\- You have tissues in your pocket?

He hummed in agreement. And that's when he felt her fingers to find their way to his pocket to seek what she was looking for. He moved quickly in discomfort and a strange high noise run out from his closed lips. He quickly slapped her hand away.

\- Hey, who told you you can go seekeing my pockets?

Rose smiled innocently.

\- Haven't been a problem before. Or does this body tickle?

The Doctor snorted.

\- Time Lords don't tickle, he said.

\- Oh? she said while a devious smile appared on her face. - So then it doesn't matter if I do this.

She reached her both hands towards him.

\- Rose, don't you dare!

Too late.

\- Stop it! That's not... fair!

He tried to capture her hands with one of his while trying to cover his body with the other and doing his best to control himself and stop laughing at the same time, failing miserably. He tried to move away but she climped on his lap to stop him from moving.

\- I surrender! he half gasped half shouted throw his very untimelordlike giggles.

\- Say that Time Lords tickle! she yelled her hands still wandering up and down his wriggling body.

\- Time Lords tickle they tickle they do now stop it!

She did as he asked, laughing. He steadied his breath and found it difficlut to find out where he could put his hands. Normally he would place them on his thighs but Rose was sitting there. And putting them on her thighs was... well, it was tempting, but best not. Crossing them? No. Putting them behind his head? That would only make a free place for her to tickle him again. So...

\- Wuss, she proclaimed interrupting his overactive brain.

\- Am not! he huffed. - The fact that I tickle doesn't make me a wuss. And you know why?

They glared at each other, him trying not to smile at her shining grin.

\- Why? she asked.

\- Because so do humans.

\- No. No! she yelped as he swung her on her back at the sofa, sat on her kicking legs, took both of her hands in one of his and pulled her arms up her head. Her cheast moved quickly and heavily and he felt her pulse thickening. He suddenly realized how close her face was. How berfect her face was, how well the smile suited on her. How easy it would be to close the gap between them and kiss her. So very easy. He felt the TARDIS's tug in his mind and if it would have been words she would have said _Kiss her kiss her KISS HER!_ He swallowed. He shouldn't have thought of Rose so much while regenerating. Maybe then he wouldn't have been so young and foxy and hugsy and flirtatious. Maybe then he would have turned into a grumby old man with weird eyebrows who hated hugging and holding hands. And maybe then it would be easier not to...

\- What? Rose said, still smiling like a sun. He realized he was still in the same position, how long had it take? and released her hands. Rose's smile turned into a frown.

\- What what? he asked.

\- You have a weird look on your face. 'I'm-gonna-kiss-you' -face.

\- No I don't. I have no face at all.

He pulled up, trying his best not to blush. This body didn't do as he asked. It acted so very human it was fustrating.

\- I mean, I do have a _face_ but not a face. I don't make faces. Well, I do, but not that kind of faces. Well, when I say not that kind of faces I mean why would I? No! I mean. Just.

He stood and put his hand into his transdimensonal pocket and for the first time hated the fact that they were bigger-on-the-inside and he couldn't find the tissue right away. As he pulled the packet of them out he tossed it to Rose, who looked completely confused.

-Here it is. I'll... I'll go and make us some popcorn.

And with that he left the room, both hearts running unnaturally fast. He needed to get a hold of himself. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.


End file.
